The Antibody Development Facility provides Fred Hutchinson/University of Washington Cancer Consortium (Consortium) investigators with custom designed monoclonal and recombinant (scFv) antibodies. Intact monoclonal antibodies are produced via traditional hybridoma technology while recombinant antibodies are produced via phage display technology. Recombinant antibody fragments containing Vh and VI chains (scFvs) are derived by bio panning on the relevant antigen via both positive and negative panning techniques. Use of both of these technologies has permitted the identification antibodies useful for traditional biochemical, cell biological and immunological characterization of protein antigens, the creation of DNA vaccines, as well as high through put technologies useful for identification of antibodies directed to nonimmunogenic peptide antigens as well as biomarker discovery (scFv antibody arrays). This application requests continued support for a resource which continues to fulfill an essential role for research within the Consortium.